Alice's Vision
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Alice tiene una vision acerca de Bella y Edward. TRADUCCION


**Alice's Vision**

.**  
**

**Summary:** Alice tiene una visión acerca de Bella y Edward.

**Rated:** M (No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. Y la historia es de_ KatalinaK16_ yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

.

* * *

Bella POV

.

"Bella, por favor confía en mí en esto". Alice declaro. "Edward no será capaz de resistirse si te pones esto!"

Estaba horrorizada ante la idea de usar la escasa ropa interior azul que Alice estaba obligándome a usar, Edward saltaría por la ventana y correría hasta Los Ángeles en el momento en que me viera sin camisa, con tal de no hacerme daño ni nada.

"Alice", le dije, "Edward nunca va a tener sexo conmigo, tu puedes ver el futuro se supone que ya deberías de saberlo!" Sentí el rubor explotar en mis mejillas mientras que Alice sonreía con sus dientes ultra blancos.

"Ya sé que soy una psíquica, Bella ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan segura de mí misma?" Dijo ella, obviamente disfrutando de la situación.

El rubor volvió a aparecer en mi cara, "El lo hará?" Susurré. Alice asintió con vehemencia. "¿Estás hablando malditamente en serio?", Le pregunté.

"Tu sabes que le encanta el azul en ti Bella, el no se resistirá a ti". Dijo.

Miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie estaba mirando, entonces le arranque la ropa interior de las manos a Alice. "Ok está bien, pero si esto no funciona, será tu culpa." dije.

"Ya lo verás Bella, me darás las gracias por esto!" , Dijo Alice, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, claro" le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

…

_No puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto! _Pensé, mientras que empacaba para mi pijamada con "Alice". Cogí el sujetador azul y las bragas de mi cama y lo tire en mi maleta, cayó a un pie de distancia de mí. Suspiré y los recogí y coloque las "cosas", como yo los llamaba, en mi maleta.

"Bueno, listo!" dije, mientras trataba de mantener la maleta cerrada. Alice va a estar muerto cuando yo sea un vampiro, ella va a pagar por esto. Probablemente no le importe ahora, pero cuando este corriendo a Maine intentando escapar de la muerte, va a comenzar a importarle. Me reí de mi propia idea.

Tener relaciones sexuales con Edward es lo que siempre he querido, así que debería estar feliz ahora, pero estaba asustada, asustado como el infierno. No tenía miedo de que perdiera el control y me matara, pero la idea de lo que pasaría si, era algo aterrador. Suspiré y miré el reloj, 5:57hs. _Oh-por-dios!_, pensé, _hora de irse_.

Salí de mi camión y fui inmediatamente recibida por Edward, que me sacó del coche como si fuera un niño pequeño en lugar de una joven de 18 años.

"Hola". Edward dijo riendo. Me sorprendió ver que ya estábamos en su dormitorio.

Yo estaba feliz de ver su cara, no lo había visto por más de una semana. "Hola", dije. En cuanto a él era como mirar directamente al sol, nunca me acostumbraré a él. Entonces, me besó, sus fríos labios moviéndose acompasadamente a los míos. Nunca me dio un beso como este, y me encantó. Su lengua de hielo frío trazo mis labios, luego se retiró.

"Bueno, eso fue ir demasiado lejos." Él dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

"No," dije en desacuerdo. "Eso fue genial, nunca me has besado así antes."

"Ahora ya sabes por qué", contestó, y rápidamente cambió de tema: "Supongo que necesitaras tu minuto humano?

"Por favor". Le dije, saltando de la cama.

Después de que terminar con mi ducha, abrí mi maleta y saque la vergonzosa ropa interior que Alice me dio. Suspiré y me la puse, negándome a mirarme en el espejo mientras arreglaba mi cabello. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. Pensé. Caminé por el pasillo, de vuelta a la habitación de Edward, poco a poco, mirando a ver si era seguro.

No había nadie. Largue un suspiro de alivio y abrí la puerta, me acerque a la colosal cama en el centro de la habitación y me senté sobre el acolchado, mirando al techo.

Oí Edward entrar en la habitación mientras yo cerraba mis ojos, mi cuerpo casi desnudo, tumbado sobre la cama. Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando yo abrí los ojos y le sonreí, cambie mi posición de modo que estaba de rodillas en la cama. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara rota. ¿Edward? " Le pregunté: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bella..." comenzó.

"Edward, por favor." dije, rogándole. "Tú me quieres, no me harás daño, sólo inténtalo, por favor." le dije, con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, esperando el rechazo. Entonces su boca estaba sobre la mía, salvajemente.

"Bella", murmuró. "Yo no iba a decir que no, pero lo haremos a mi manera, tengo una idea que nos hará felices a los dos."

"Lo que sea". Dije.

Su mano viajó hasta mi muslo, lo cual provocó un fuerte gemido de mis labios. "Voy a atarte, y lo hare oral, es la única manera de no matarte." Dijo.

En un momento estaba atada en la cama, con los ojos vendados y mis jugos goteando a través de mis bragas.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te he imaginado así". Le oí decir, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mi cintura. "¿Quieres que te diga lo que quiero hacerte?" Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de arrancar el sujetador. Me queje en voz alta. "Abre la boca." Edward ordeno. Así lo hice, y los restos de mi sujetador fueron metidos en mi boca.

Edward podía hacerme lo que quisiera, podía cogerme todo lo que quisiera y yo no podría detenerlo, era como un león con una oveja. Edward tomó mis dos pechos con las manos y los apretó, primero lentamente y luego con cada segundo que pasaba más rápida y dominantemente.

"Uuuhhhh!" Gemí. A él parecía gustarle y tomó mis pezones entre sus dedos y los rodó, pellizcando y frotando. Luego acercó su fría boca y empezó a chupar mis pezones y luego comenzó a chupar todo mi pecho mientras mis gritos apagados de placer se sacudían por toda la habitación.

Luego se alejo y aparto mis pequeñas bragas, dejando expuesto mi flujo de jugos. En un segundo, lengua Edwards estaba en mi entrada, viajando por mis brillantes pliegues. Estaba rebosando de placer, cuando Edward lamio larga y lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba y poco a poco empezó a chupar mi clítoris, lo que hizo mi orgasmo temblar a través de mi cuerpo.

Entonces Edward me desato mientras yo escupía la ropa interior.

"Eso fue genial." Dije, sonriendo a Edward.

"Lo sé". Dijo.

En ese mismo momento, sonó el teléfono. "Un segundo." Le dije a Edward.

"¿Hola?" Dije.

"Te lo dije Bella!" Alice chillo.

"Oh, cállate Alice". Dije sarcásticamente.


End file.
